


heart

by GAYTALES



Series: Lovers [22]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	heart

 

Man dressed in leather vest and fancy boots came inside clinic. He saw a small queue of older people and mothers with kids. Children were running around the free space and playing, shouting and laughing. The man kneel and said to the little girl who stood in place to look at him.  
\- excuse me, pretty lady. Where can i find mister doctor?  
Girl blushed a little. Someone named her pretty lady. She indded is a lady. She smiled and answerd  
\- are you sick? You dont look sick. Are you hurt?  
\- ah yes.. my lady, my heart hurts very much... - man put a hand on his chest and closed his eyes  
The girl gasped with horrified eyes.   
\- oh no! Why?   
\- my lady, thats because i didn't see my love today  
\- that cant be! Doc will surely help you, sir! He helped me when my wirst hurt so he can do anything! - she shouted, grabbed mans hand and started to pull him towards doctors office. Then she turned around and said to man  
\- stay here, im gonna talk with doc and he will come to you! I know cause i am here everyday and he always comes! - she started giggling and entered doctors office without knocking. Fair enough, Fred soon stood in front of a man, eyes wide in shock. Then he snorted, colected himself and said  
\- burbor, you should stop doing that! I really was thinking someone have a heart problem here  
\- but i do have a heart problem!   
\- oh yes? And what can it be?  
\- my heart is hurt cause i didnt see you today, my love - he said with a smile and a wink. Fred laughs, his cheeks blushed a little, and he said  
\- sorry i didnt wake you up.   
\- hmm.. and now i need a cure for my broken heart, doctor. Can you prescribe me something?  
Fred pretend to think for a while  
\- i think i have a good medication for you, mister. - he leans forward and place a sweet kiss on dwarf cheek, his face now fully red. And ears.   
\- ah, im cured! You, doctor, are a real mieracle worker! - burbor sighed and smiled  
\- now, now! Go away or i will push you out myself. Youre distracting me, i really have to go back to work.   
\- yes, i know. I just wanted to see you. Good luck with your patients, cherrypie - he said and went away. Fred looking at him for a while longer, then went back to his office

 


End file.
